Where Do I Want to Go?
by magical origami
Summary: I have no idea where I am going with this story. But I want to reflect on my own life but more dramatics since my life is horribly boring and slow. Rated M for the future? It will be a love story sooner or later.


_I hate my older story, Fire is My Friend. It is tragicly bad and deserves to be burned. I've tried to fix it in the past but I have come to believe it is hopeless. (I also lost most of their documents) so I want to write another Harry Potter fanction. I have so many ideas and plots but I have a hard time conveying them in words. However, I want to try again. I am a lot older...if that even means anything. _

_I hope you enjoy this story._

"The only O.W.L. you did not obtain is in Divination and you won't even need that." Rose reminded me. "Besides, being an Auror would be so much fun. We can have each other's backs and train together. It will be so much fun."

My friend Rose Weasley dreams of becoming an Auror just like her father and Uncle, along with many people in her family. Her cousin James was going into the profession before he met a lovely muggle and settled down with her. She is a police officer and they met while he was training with Mr. Potter. Since Mr. Potter openned up connections to the muggles more since magic seems to getting into their hands more frequently which is a concerning factor the Daily Prophet points out constantly. Just last week a man was selling magical herbs to muggles as diet pills. T

"I don't know Rose..." I hesitantly argued, "What if I am not up to it."

I, Naomi Darling, have no idea what I want to do. My head of house, Professor Longbottom has tried relentlessly to help but he has yet to find that perfect job. I try to be open minded but nothing seems to fit quiet right for me. I've been reading about many professions but haven't found the perfect one. You should have seen the lists I have made, the pros and cons of each profession. My friends, mainly Rose, have been giving my ideas, becoming an Auror, to try and help me figure out my life.

"You have the most hardest working person I know." Rose smiled, "Look, it's the beginning of our seventh year. We have N.E.W.T.S. to worry about and our future ahead of us. I ju-"

"Hey, my Rose." Scorpius interrupted, putting his arm around Rose giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. They have been dating since last year and they are still in their honeymoon stage. "Naomi, hey." I hate it when he called her My Rose, since she is not his, it was at first sweet but now it is getting possessive and annoying.

"Scorpius." I nodded, we do not get along for many reasons. I was never for their relationship. Since I knew how Scorpius is with women and fiercely protected Rose from him until she fell hard for his charm. However, Irvin was a charming man who was crushed when Rose ended their three year relationship. Irvin has gotten over it and has been recently seen with a pretty blonde who will be starting her fifth year. I am so excited for them. I heard Beth is charming and she deserves the happiness that Irvin will bring her. Rose was not in the least bit jealous and celebrated their relationship harder then they were. Knowing Rose, she must have felt guilty for hurting Irvin like that.

"How is Blaise?" I asked politely. I have been dating Blaise for some time now but we have drifted relatively apart. He is talented artist that dropped out of Hogwarts in the middle of last year. It was a heart stopping blow to me but I knew I had to give him up. His first love is Art. He has a traveling exhibit of his finest art and is collecting quiet the galleons. He is well known in our community and the muggle's community. He brings to life, literarily, the people he draws, his sketches have become famous if not more than his oil paintings. In the muggle world, his brilliant graphing design skills has been tested in his gaming ability as he is a main artist for many new video games. His hands are amazing gifted, I remember before we started dating he asked me out by drawing me and him together. We looked so hopeful in his sketch, so full of life I fell for him.

"He is good. Doesn't he contact you?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows. I has been with Blaise from third year. But it is because their families were extremely close. His mother is an art collector along with my mother so we often hanged out in galleries when we were younger. It wasn't until that day, when he drew us, that I realized that he saw me that way.

"Maybe you can be his art manager?" Rose squealed, thinking she found the perfect career for me.

"He has one." I reminded her. A little French man, Bayard, who travels with him handling all of his expenses. Blaise has never been good at taking care of money. It was my idea to hire Bayard. Blaise was wasting his money on unnecessary things. He bought me a Ipad, twice, because he didn't know what to do with his money.

I pointed looked at Scorpius, he used to think we were perfect or each other but when I went against him and Rose, I am now public enemy number uno. "We talk all the time. You know that. I was only asking to be polite. It is one of the only things we agree on." The other thing we agree on is our love for Rose.

"O, Naomi, could you please try to like Scorpius, it has been a year." Rose said sternly. Scorpius and I bicker a lot but usually not in front of her. We try to remean friendly yet I am stalk around him. I don't trust him and never will.

"Of course." Scorpius injected, "Anything for you."

"Al is waiting for you. He was talking about quidditch for the entire train ride, it was absolutely dreadful. Where were you sitting?" Rose asked him. We sat with her cousin, Albus, or Al, on the train. I don't mind quidditch, I go to Gryffindor games like everyone else but it is not something I ever liked. I was horrible at flying and I prefer to be on the ground.

"I was sitting with some friends. Nothing to worry about." Scorpius smoothly said, "We were talking about future institutions and where we got in. I want to study in New Orleans, I love voodoo."

"Voodoo is a dark art and you know it. It just hides under the mask of religion." Rose countered heatedly. If Rose disliked the fact I have no clue what I am doing with my life, she hates Scorpius's obsession with voodoo. Scorpius interned in New Orleans this summer and it drove Rose crazy. He left a day early to try and ease her worrying. It did not work. I am slightly jealous of it, the fact, even though he loves voodoo, he loves Rose enough to leave it behind to ease her stress. While Blaise totally forget about my birthday and when he remembered, he sent hadmade card from Spain, with a rose petal pressed in the folds of the envolope. He told me to be strong and good.

Scorpius lips thinned slightly before smiling. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Fine." Rose said quickly and curtly.

"I will look into becoming an Auror, but please do not get your hopes up."

Rose squealed in delight, probably not hearing what I had said. "O, it will be wonderful. I already know it will be. We will have so much fun."

"I said might." I meekly reminded my best friend. Rose and I have been friends for awhile now. Blaise had introduced us in their second year. I was not popular and was known for being quiet and geeky while Rose was the jewel of Hogwarts along with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. We are the perfect people, meant to be. We create the perfect balance, most of the time. It had caused strife between me and Blaise when he had started to grow apart from her, to become one of their friends. But Blaise would never do that to me and brought me along to enjoy the life in the spot light. He never understood why I hate it but even now, he thinks he has done me a great favor. I never understood my place has never been the spotlight, but the people taking care the the great arts. I wanted to stay in the shadows and enjoy I quiet life of talking to the portraits about many things. Which, I have very little time for but I am lucky to make a few friends among them.

I quickly got settled into the side with the window, while Rose took the side beside her. They were waiting for their roommates, the last time they will all be roommates, Lilith and Quinn were talking to a few boys. Quinn has dated almost everyone in the school including Blaise and Scorpius. Blaise dated her during a short break we had while we were fighting over his career. I did not want him to leave for Italy to pursue art. I tried to tell him graduating from Hogwarts will give him more name, more credentials in the field. But he would not listen. It made me realized that he will never love me as much as I loves him. It is heartbreaking to know that you come second in the person you loves life. Even thn, I never thought he would replace me so quickly. As soon as we broke up he went to Quinn for support and they end up dating for the rest of the summer. They broke at the beginning of last year and Blaise and I got together soon after. However, there was no honeymoon for us just a lot of worrying and bickering.

"Hey, Naomi, Rose. How was your vacation?" Quinn asked, "I heard you and Scorpius got into another row last month."

Rose hid her surprise well before asking how she knew that.

"Scorpius and I still talk. I mean I was his longest girlfriend."

"And he broke up with you for Rose." I reminded Quinn. Quinn and Scorpius dated when Irwin was with Rose. It was a very difficult long dramatic process for them. Quinn refused to let him go and denied that they ever parted. There have been rumors that she had to go to a mental hospital before being released to go to Hogwarts.

"I know that." Quinn laughed, "I've moved on to bigger things. Al is so much bigger than Scorpius, he is such a dream boat with those green eyes."

"Ewe, My cousin would never date you." Rose said quickly.

"Go and ask him at the banquet." Quinn commanded, before looking at Lilith and smiling. "I know we have never talked before but as you all know, my Daddy owns the Puddlemere and Al has been asked to join. Al was practicing with the team when I was there, just studying and reading when he flew to the bleachers and asked me to join him on his broom." Quinn giggled quietly, like she had some secret she wanted to spill but just couldn't help herself by keeping it to herself.

Lilith smiled, it was almost sad. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Al since first year but Al has never even looked twice at her. Lilith was a simple girl and very minimalistic with her long hair always in a bun. It surprised me and Rose that Quinn would do that to Lilith, since they have been such good friends in the past. It must not matter to Quinn who gets in her way. Everyone think its own her bucket list to shag every guy here. The only person in our year she has yet to fuck is Al.

Al didn't start dating until last year. I believe he hit that part of puberty very late because he never noticed any girls. He only cared about his friends, family, and quidditch. His school work suffered until he started to realize no quidditch team wants an idiot no matter how good they are at flying. The first girl he dated Daisy. A muggle girl that he was very serious about before she moved away. Al found out he hates long distance relationships and after about a month, they broke up. Now, Al is single and I believe he likes it. Since he has become a huge flirt. Of course, he doesn't notice the one person, Lilith, at all, that has always liked him.

"So, how is Blaise?" Lilith asked timidly, "I heard his art shows are doing well. You must be so proud of him."

I couldn't help but smile. Lilith's family are famous for their sculptures and pottery, a different skill than Blaise's but the art world is small and those who are truly talented stick together. Lilith held none of her parents amazing skills. She is like me, observing but never getting into anything. It is why we found friends like Rose and for her, Quinn to balance our natural closed self, to help us get used to a more public life.

"Blaise is doing fine. He wrote to telling of going to your summer home in Switzerland to look at your families lovely sculpture collection. He had the most wonderful time and enjoyed conversating about matters of the arts." I replied. I was so jealous when he wrote about that. I quickly wrote back, asking why he did not bring me. He knew I was fond of gardens and would have loved to be with him but he said it was artists' business.

"I'm glad. I had a wonderful time having him around. I was so lonely over this summer, since Quinn, was in China for most of the summer I did not have many people to talk to. He stayed for a week, sketching my parents sculptures and pottery. My parents love him."

"He stayed for a whole week?" I asked, trying to keep my surprise from my voice. He told me stayed for a night.

"Yes. He stayed at our home, in the far east wing, closest to rose garden. He adores sketching roses." Lilith said, she seemed confused, "I thought you would know. I asked him about you, he said everything was fine and you were very busy looking into interships and such."

"I...Yes, I was very busy looking into different interships. I even looked at a few muggle ones of the summer just to see if it would give me insight. Unfortunately, it did not." I tried not to lie, all of that was true but I did nothing during those few weeks he was at her house. I was inbetween searches and was extremely bored.

"Muggle interships...really?" Quinn said, with a hint of jealously. Quinn really isn't that bad. She is a pureblood originally from China but her parents moved her before she was born, since she was born on Scottish soil, Hogwarts would be her home. Quinn is extremely interested in muggles, having never been around them since her family are highly against interactions between them. But it's prejudice, they are just believe in extreme separation. Which is a growing idea that is surrounding our world right now. Because of the leaking of magical items and organisms, people are views the world as two different worlds. Extreme supersets like her parents believe that those should not muggles and us should not come in contact. If a child becomes has magic and are muggle parents, Quinn's parents believe that child should be taken away and raise by magical parentsa and switched for scribs. It is very controversial.

"I could try to get you in contact with some of my interships. If you want." I said, I adored my muggle interships, it made me grateful for taking muggle studies. Muggles lives at such a faster pace because their technology is slower and our magic.

"My parents would never agree to it." Quinn reminded herself.

"It doesn't matter. Once you are seventeen, you do not need their permission. You will be an adult."

"But not in the muggle world, I believe their coming of age is eighteen."

"True." I said, I forgot about that part. I was thinking of taking a break, and going to a muggle institute to learn about their ways. I haven't talk to anyone about this since it can no longer happen with the ways this world is coming into.

"I'm going to meet at the Slytherin common room, want to come? They are having a little party in the room of requirement later on." Rose asked. She changed from her school robe into more casual attire. She wore a cream tulip skirt and gold toned, with sparkles, sweater over it. Gold look wonderful against her hair. The heels of her brown dragon hide boots clicked as she moved.

"Sure." I replied. "May I get ready?" I was still in my school robes.

Lilith looked at Quinn to see if she would be going. Al was sorted into Slytherin, a big fear for him but he quickly over came it with friends like Scorpius and Blaise to look out for him.

"Lilith and I are going to go later if you want to come with us." Quinn said, "So Rose can be alone with Scorpuis."

"Would you like that?" I asked Rose, she seemed in an hurry to leave. She still hasn't forgotten all the drama that went on between them. I was completely against their fights and remained nutreul as they spat for a year.

"Rose, wait." I called out, as I reached out to her, her han on the knob. "You know we are best friends but I am not ready. Don't worry." I smiled before letting her go. She seemed a lot happier. The echo of her boots were fast and eager.

"I don't know why you put up with her." Quinn said. "She acts like a completely spoiled brat."

"Stop." I said curtly.

I already knew what I was going to wear, a blue green flannel with black leggings and black dragon hide boots. I just had to find them first. I am not the neatest person, my favorite spell being Acio since it is the most useful. Rose once tried to get me to clean, but I couldn't seem to get the hang of organizing everything with color codes and rearranging every dress by length seems exhuasting and unneccessary.

We are the exact opposite in many ways, such as Quinn and Lilith, but we fit perfectly together. At least, I like to believe we do.

_So...how was that? _


End file.
